


Getting Experi-Mental

by GirthMan



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Science Experiments, Teasing, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionJaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle, has been kidnapped by the Reach.He soon comes to realize that they intend to experiment on him, and that their idea of "experimentation" might be a little different than he expected...
Kudos: 22





	Getting Experi-Mental

A dull-red glow washed out the metallic colors of the laboratory, giving it a sinister, foreboding appearance. Orange, holographic screens flickered to life, displaying anatomical diagrams and genetic sequences from a variety of species, human and alien alike. A handful of robotic devices hummed quietly, performing repetitive experimental tasks under the supervision of masked scientists in red robes. At the center of it all, under the focus of bright, white lights and strapped tightly to an elevated table near the center of the room, was an unconscious figure. 

Jaime Reyes had been taken by the Reach, caught off-guard and dragged away for whatever it was they had in store for him. He was, of course, better known to the Reach, collectively, as Blue Beetle. His Scarab had been deactivated when he was taken, and now, as far as the scientists were concerned, he was little more than a nameless youth who had caused them countless problems in the past as his AI-enhanced, metahuman alter-ego. 

Jaime slowly, groggily started coming back to his senses, wearily forcing his brown eyes open. He blinked, stunned by the lights that had been trained on him. He felt cold, and realized that he was in only his underwear; a pair of black boxers and a tight, blue tee shirt. 

“Where… am I?” he managed to croak. 

The nearest few scientists stopped what they were doing, said something between each other in a hushed tone, and hurried away. Jaime was left on his own, with plenty of time to try to free himself. He was bound by thick, metal clasps, though, and he couldn’t make them budge. Two held each arm, one at the wrist and the other just above his elbow. Two more pinned his legs to the table at the thigh and ankle. One more, much larger restraint held him at his waist, keeping him firmly secured. Try as he might, there was no way for him to break free, so after some time, with a heavy sigh, he gave up, lying still and squinting against the harsh light pointed down at him. 

Before too long, the soft _hiss_ of a door caught Jaime’s attention. A scientist, dressed in a long, red tunic not unlike the others, strode in. Her high, rigid, white collar framed an orange face mask which covered her mouth. In her gloved hands, she carried a tablet, on which she entered notes, tapping her fingertips against the screen as she walked. When she finally reached Jaime, she handed the tablet to a similarly-dressed assistant and brought her gaze down to the captive boy, her yellow eyes darting across his body, as if studying him. In the red light of the lab, her pale-blue skin seemed flush with some eager, scientific excitement. 

“Lights,” the scientist ordered. 

The room’s artificial, red lighting faded until the only source of light was that beaming down on Jaime and the soft glow of the holographic computer screens dotting the room. 

“What do you-,”

“ _Shh!”_

The scientist pressed her finger to Jaime’s lips, silencing him. 

“Screens!” she called. 

The data on the screens around her flickered, scrolling until only the information regarding human anatomy was displayed. She studied it closely for a few moments, stroking the smooth glass of her mask until, seemingly satisfied with what she had gleaned, she turned her attention to Jaime. 

“You would like to know why you’re here, I suppose?”

Jaime was a bit taken aback by her to-the-point question. He nodded hesitantly. 

“The simple fact of the matter,” the scientist began, pressing a finger to Jaime’s chest. “Is that _you…_ Interest me.”

“I’m… not sure I follow,” Jaime replied nervously. 

“To be more specific,” the robed woman continued. “Your _methods_ interest _us…_ How old are you? Eighteen? Nineteen, maybe? Yet, somehow, you and your Scarab have managed to be one of the biggest pains the Reach has ever had to deal with…”

“Glad to hear I’m such a celebrity,” Jaime said, grinning. “If you let me go, I’ll sign your mask.”

“My superiors are very interested to learn how a teenage boy - a _human,_ no less - continues to be such a nuisance to the Reach.”

The scientist snapped her fingers, and a pair of subordinates hurried to Jaime’s side, each pushing a cart containing complex-looking scientific instruments and machinery. 

“To that end, we will be conducting some simple tests,” the woman explained. 

She leaned in close to Jaime, resting her palm against his chest, and whispered into his ear. 

“We appreciate your cooperation… But, personally, I like the cuffs too much to take them off…”

“Wait, what?” 

Jaime’s question was given nothing but a sly smirk in response as the scientist signalled her assistants to begin the tests. With the press of a button, one of the machines at Jaime’s side lit up, buzzing as a mechanical arm swung over his body. A red light beamed from a lens at the tip of the arm and passed over him from head to toe. The screens around the room lit up with fresh, new data as the scanner fed information into the computers. 

“Very interesting,” the lead scientist remarked, hopping up onto the table and sitting at Jaime’s side. “You’re certainly full of surprises…”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jaime quipped, still straining against his cuffs. 

He hissed as a sharp pain in his arms, just beneath his restraints, caused him to flatten himself against the table. The scientist turned around, gave him a strangely-reassuring smile, and stroked one of his arms, her fingers lingering on his toned bicep. 

“Relax,” she said, her voice soft and low. “We’re taking a blood sample as well…”

She gave Jaime’s arm a gentle squeeze, gasping softly. Jaime swore he could see her light-blue cheeks flush with color for just a moment behind her mask. 

“My, you _are_ quite a specimen,” the scientist remarked. 

In a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Jaime, she bit her lip, sliding her hand off of his arm and onto his chest. 

“Is… Is _this_ part of the tests?” Jaime asked, confused at the alien woman’s strange demeanor. 

“I’ve studied my fair share of humans,” the scientist replied. “A bit of… physicality… goes a long way in sample extraction…”

“Sample extraction?” 

Jaime was almost afraid to hear the scientist’s response. She smirked, leaning against him and stroking his chest with her hand. 

“Just the usual,” she assured him, a sly, playful tone in her voice. “Blood, sweat… _other…”_

Jaime wasn’t given a chance to ask what “other” meant. The head scientist climbed down and stood beside him, pressing a button on the underside of the table he was strapped to. The clamp around his waist buzzed, vibrating and humming as a bright, red glow beamed from beneath it. The light washed over Jaime’s torso, and when it was gone, he found that his shirt had disappeared completely, leaving his toned upper body completely bare and exposed to the Reach’s scientists. 

The head scientist slipped her gloves off and tossed them aside. 

“Elevated heart rate,” she said, noting one of the screens surrounding her. “Light perspiration… Labored breathing…”

Jaime swallowed nervously, suddenly very self-conscious of the fact that he was, indeed, sweating just a bit. He tried to squeeze his legs together to alleviate some of the stress he was feeling, but his bindings made it impossible.

“The beginning stages of arousal, I’d say,” the scientist continued, flashing a wicked grin from behind her mask. “Nearly ready for sample collection…”

“What are you, uh… collecting?” Jaime asked apprehensively. 

Another smirk and a soft chuckle was the only response he was given. The scientist, her hands now bare, dragged her fingertips down his exposed chest, tracing a delicate, inquisitive path over his muscles, stopping only to circle his nipples. By the time she had reached his waist, Jaime was becoming involuntarily aroused, and was glad to have such a large, metal clasp at his midsection to at least partially hide his erection from the scientist. She seemed to notice, however, and, with a playful, knowing chuckle, she released the binds around Jaime’s waist, fully exposing his midsection and the bulge in his underwear. 

“Subject appears to be adequately aroused,” the scientist announced. “Proceeding with initial fluid extraction…”

“W- Wait, hang on!” Jaime stammered, shuddering as the scientist’s hand came to rest on his erection. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am.”

The Reach scientist rubbed Jaime’s bulge, moving her hand teasingly-slow all the way up and down his covered shaft. She gave him a squeeze for good measure, causing him to gasp sharply as a bead of pre-cum oozed into his underwear. 

“ _Quite_ serious. Continuing extraction.”

She slipped her hands under Jaime’s waistband, opting for a more hands-on approach to stripping his underwear. She tugged them down, ignoring his numerous protests as, inch by inch, his stiff shaft was exposed. 

Still leaking fresh arousal, Jaime’s cock was freed, twitching and pulsing gently as it sprang from his boxers. The scientist wasted no time in taking it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it and holding it firmly. She leaned in close to Jaime, locking eyes with him and resting her free hand against his chest. 

“Try to relax,” she purred, her voice low and sultry. “The DNA extraction always turns out to be everyone’s favorite part…”

She slid her hand up Jaime’s shaft, keeping her thumb and forefinger wrapped around his tip. She worked her fingers in little circles on his cockhead, slipping around in his pre-cum and teasing his sensitive, pink crown. He could only moan in response, gasping and squirming as his member twitched in the scientist’s grasp, spurting fresh arousal into her palm. 

“A promising start,” the scientist remarked. “I imagine you’ll produce quite a bit for m- _us.”_

“Hey, y- you- _NNF!_ You need to stop,” Jaime groaned, breathing heavily. 

“Subject appears to be particularly stimulated,” noted the scientist, ignoring Jaime’s request entirely. “Make a note for later; yet to be determined if this is from being restrained or simply from female contact.”

Jaime grunted, reflexively thrusting his hips as the scientist began to steadily stroke him, using his own pre as lubricant. He was already nearing his limit, gasping for breath and involuntarily tensing his muscles as his body prepared for climax. 

“I- I’ve been i- in contact- _Aaaahhh…_ W- With _plenty_ of females!” Jaime gasped, trying to fight back the pleasure that was building in his core. “Th- This is diff- _NNNFFF!”_

With her free hand, the scientist teased Jaime’s cockhead, rubbing his sensitive tip against her palm while she continued stroking him. The sudden jolt of pleasure was simply too much for Jaime to bear. He groaned in defeat and bucked his hips, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Subject appears to be- _Yes!_ He’s reaching orgasm!” the scientist announced excitedly. 

She stroked Jaime faster and faster, using both hands to squeeze and jerk his shaft as he thrust desperately a few final times into her grip.

“That’s it! Cum for me! _Cum for me!”_

With a drawn-out moan, Jaime did just that. His balls pulsed and his cock throbbed, and fat, hot ropes of cum squirted from his tip. He shivered and groaned, spewing his load all over the scientist’s hands and lab coat. She didn’t seem to mind in the least. She kept stroking him through his climax, squeezing and rubbing expertly as if to guide him back down from his glow, milking shot after shot of spunk out of him as she did. By the time Jaime’s climax was over, he had squirted all over the table between his legs and the scientist’s chest, leaving her robes a sticky mess. 

“ _Well!_ ” the alien woman gasped, releasing Jaime from her grip. “You certainly _did_ produce quite a bit… More than expected, in fact!” 

She brought her hand to her face and closely examined the gooey strands of jizz clinging to her fingers, turning her hand over to get a better look. She bit her lip and slipped the hand beneath her mask, sniffing it and giving it a tentative, curious lick. 

“Excellent smell and taste,” she remarked. “An interesting result, but not quite significant if it can’t be reproduced…”

“Re- Reproduced?” Jaime asked. “You don’t mean-,”

“Repeated experimentation is one of the foundations of scientific inquiry. I would suggest keeping an open mind for the remainder of your stay with us…”

With that, she slipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning softly as she slurped up Jaime’s fresh cum. A pair of her assistants glanced at each other nervously before one addressed her. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” the young woman called from behind her computer. “A- Are you _sure_ you should be-,”

“Trust me,” the head scientist interrupted before licking her hand completely clean. “I’ve studied more than my fair share of humans… Getting accurate results can sometimes be a bit… unorthodox…”

“If you say so…”

The assistant returned to her duties, blushing heavily as she entered data into her terminal. 

“I must say, though,” the scientist began, glancing down at her cum-stained clothes. “You’ve made quite the mess of my robes… Can’t have this getting ruined now, can we?”

She unfastened her robes from her collar and hood, letting them slip down her body. She tugged at her sticky garments, freeing her breasts, much to Jaime’s - and everyone else’s - shock. As her soft, round tits and curvy body were bared, a handful of her assistants began chattering worriedly among themselves. Some voiced their concerns directly to their superior, only for her to dismiss them. 

“I told you,” she said, her robes hanging loosely around her waist. “I know what I’m doing.”

She turned her attention back to Jaime, who, despite his surprise, was still rock-hard. Her eyes met his, and he opened his mouth to speak, but only a wordless, dumbfounded sound escaped his lips. 

“Subject is…”

The scientist climbed onto the table, swung her leg over top of Jaime, and straddled his waist. She leaned in so close that her mask fogged with his breaths. 

“Speechless.”

Smirking smugly and knowing that she had Jaime right where she wanted him, she shifted her position, sliding further and further down the table until her breasts were right above his stiff cock. She paused, watching intently as Jaime squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. Waiting for the perfect moment, the scientist readied herself, but didn’t touch her captive.

Jaime couldn’t help but let the anticipation get the better of him. He tensed up as he tried to prepare his body for a second round of “experimentation.” He waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. He could feel the heat of the scientist’s body, poised just inches above him, waiting for _something,_ but that something wasn’t happening. Slowly, tentatively, Jaime opened his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“ _This.”_

The moment Jaime loosened up a bit, the scientist made her move. She pressed her chest against his cock, enveloping it between her breasts. She squeezed her tits together around him, forming a soft, warm seal. He gasped sharply, leaning his head back as he felt himself sink into the warm, welcoming embrace of the alien woman’s cleavage. 

“Oh, wow…”

Jaime sighed, shivering at the pleasant sensation between his legs. He felt his cockhead slipping in and out of the scientist’s grip as she slid her breasts up and down around him. If he weren’t strapped to a table in the middle of an alien laboratory, he may have actually enjoyed the situation. 

“Subject’s heart rate is high, but steady,” an assistant reported. “We should be able to accurately track arousal and stimulation soon.”

“My, my,” the head scientist teased. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“I… _Mmm…_ I can’t say it feels bad,” Jaime admitted. 

The scientist grinned in response. She moaned softly, coaxing Jaime into the mood as she slowly, teasingly worked him between her tits. Her soft, plump mounds rubbed and squeezed him, up and down, over and over again in a gentle, pleasant rhythm. Jaime let out a shaky sigh, gently pushing his hips upward and thrusting against the scientist’s chest. A dribble of warm pre-cum oozed from his tip and rolled down his shaft, disappearing into the cleavage it was buried in. 

“Nice and slippery,” the Reach scientist purred. “Maybe we should speed things up?”

“I don’t know- _Aaahhh…_ If I can last that long…”

Jaime had already given up on resisting in any effective capacity. He rolled his hips, rocking his body back and forth in time with the scientist’s movements, fucking her tits in a smooth, steady rhythm as she used them to jerk him off. She was being surprisingly gentle with him, given the situation, and he was certainly thankful for that much. He wished he didn’t have to go through with such a display at all, but the feeling of his cock being worked between a pair of nice, pillowy breasts, practically melting under the overwhelming pleasure was enough consolation for him. 

“Ma’am, we’re tracking stimulation now,” one of the assistants announced. “Would you like us to bring it up?”

“Oh, _absolutely,”_ the scientist replied eagerly. “Let’s see how long our little toy is going to last…”

The screen nearest the pair blinked and crackled with static for a moment before Jaime’s biometric data was pulled up. His heart rate, perspiration, respiration, and other standard vitals were all shown, but much of the screen had been dedicated to a strikingly-accurate model of Jaime’s erect cock. Next to it was a slowly-filling white bar, labeled “CLIMAX,” which had just reached 70%. At the bottom of the screen, in bright, pink letters, a message reading, “STATUS: AROUSED” was displayed. The scientist took a good look at the screen, exclaiming softly when she noticed Jaime’s apparent progress toward orgasm. 

“Look how close you already are!” she remarked excitedly. “Are my nice, big tits making you feel _that_ good?”

“ _Nnnfff…”_

Jaime could only manage to moan, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as he bit his lip. The white bar on the screen jumped to 85%, and the scientist gasped in excitement. She worked Jaime faster between her breasts, rubbing against his increasingly-desperate thrusts as she squeezed and massaged him closer and closer to his limit. 

90%

“You’re getting _sooo_ close!” the scientist teased, moving faster and faster. “How much do you want to give me this time? _Hmmm?”_

95%

“I- I can’t… hold it!”

Jaime gritted his teeth, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster as he lost control, teetering on the brink of climax. 

97%

“Don’t hold back… Just let it _all_ out!”

98%

“ _Aaahhh… I- I’m…”_

99% - CLIMAX IMMINENT

“That’s it! Cum for me!”

100% - CLIMAX REACHED

“Shoot a big, fat load all over my- _AAH!”_

Jaime bucked his hips, thrusting hard into the scientist’s cleavage. His cock swelled, his balls tightened, and a hot, sticky rope of cum blasted from his tip, splattering across the scientist’s mask. The next few strands squirted out lazily, landing on her breasts, but the final few shots were far more impressive. 

Jaime moaned, quivering as he rode out his orgasm. His shaft pulsed strongly, firing out three successive blasts of jizz, each of which managed to shoot up past the scientist’s mask and plaster her face. She was forced to shut her eyes for a moment as Jaime’s load caught her off-guard, splattering onto her cheeks and as far up as her forehead. One of his cumshots would have gotten into her eye if she hadn’t closed it. 

“Subject... Appears to be far more… _potent…_ than expected…”

The scientist carefully opened her one clean eye, wiping fresh cum from the other. She pulled away from Jaime for a few moments, using the time to scoop a bit of his load from her cheeks into her mouth. She moaned at the warmth and the taste, and greedily licked up another fingerful of cream immediately afterward. 

“Ma’am, I… I think the subject is still…”

The assistant pointed at Jaime, and the head scientist turned her attention toward him. He was panting breathlessly, and sweat was dotting his skin, but despite his apparent exhaustion, his cock was still incredibly hard. It stood defiantly upright, a thick bead of leftover cum leaking down the twitching shaft. The head scientist raised an eyebrow and glanced toward the screen measuring his vitals. 

“Interesting,” she remarked, bringing a hand to her chin. “His heart is pounding, his lungs are working overtime, and he’s worked up _quite_ a sweat… But he’s still _so_ hard!”

The model of Jaime’s cock was flashing red, but it remained just as hard as it had been all throughout the “sample extraction” process, just like the real thing. The white bar was back down to zero, and the status indicator beneath Jaime’s data still read, “AROUSED.” 

“Well, you are just full of surprises,” the scientist said, turning back toward Jaime. “Do I turn you on _that_ much?”

“ _Nnnnfff…_ It… just won’t go down…”

Jaime sounded just as tired as he looked. His cock was aching for more, but his body was not nearly as eager to cooperate. His erection twitched, and a dollop of pre gushed from his tip and splattered across his belly. 

“You seem eager enough,” the scientist pointed out, strutting intently back over to the table. “Don’t you want more of me?”

Swaying her hips seductively, she unfastened her robes completely and let them slide to the floor, fully baring herself to Jaime. The dark-blue lips of her womanhood were already glistening with wetness, and her clit was noticeably swollen. Wearing nothing but her high-collared hood and facemask and already covered in cum, she made for an irresistible sight.

Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off of the scientist’s pussy. Her arousal caught the light and glinted brightly as it dribbled down her inner thighs, running in little streams from her sex. She caught him looking and widened her stance, reaching between her legs and spreading her lower lips with two fingers. 

“Like what you see?” she asked with a wink. “Just say the word and I’m all yours…”

Jaime said nothing. He chewed his lip, trying to retain at least some of his dignity by refusing the alien woman’s advances. His hard, throbbing cock would have made the decision for him if he hadn’t been so exhausted. His shaft ached with arousal, and it took the last of his willpower to remain silent. 

The Reach scientist climbed back onto the table and straddled Jaime’s waist, making a show of pouting at his indecision. She frowned, dropping her hips and pressing the lips of her pussy against his shaft. The gauge on the screen rose to 5% almost immediately. The scientist smirked, knowing her captive couldn’t hope to win this battle of wills. 

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like?” she asked, rolling her hips and grinding against Jaime. 

10%

“Nice and tight…”

11%

“It’s so warm and wet… It’s practically begging for you, see?”

She raised her hips and spread her pussy. The sight of her tight, dripping-wet, blue hole made Jaime’s cock twitch. His member practically leapt straight up, and the scientist caught it in her hand, pointing its tip right at the entrance of her sex. 

“You want this, don’t you?” she breathed.

“I…”

Jaime gasped as he felt the very tip of his cock rub against the scientist’s pussy. He felt her warmth, her arousal, her wetness. Every little bit of that brief sensation made his body scream to give in. As the heat from the alien woman’s sex radiated over his shaft, Jaime finally let go of his restraint and surrendered to his lust. 

“I want it,” he gasped. 

His admission was met with a victorious smirk. 

“I hope you enjoy this as much as I’m going to,” the scientist said. 

With that, she dropped her hips again, this time enveloping Jaime’s entire length in the folds of her cunt. Both cried out in pleasure at the initial penetration. Jaime had never felt anything quite so tight and wet and _perfect;_ that hole was made for his cock. The scientist bit her lip, closing her eyes as she was filled, finally able to indulge in what she had been craving since Jaime had been brought to her. 

“ _Ooohhh,_ I’ve never felt so _full!”_ she groaned. 

35%

She couldn’t help herself now. She rolled her hips, gyrating on Jaime’s cock, bringing herself down after each move with a firm _slap._ Each time her hips met Jaime’s, she shivered, moaning shamelessly and openly as his member sank into her deepest, most intimate reaches. She was getting wetter by the second, and already, she was finding it hard to pretend that this was for anything other than her own enjoyment - let alone any kind of scientific progress. 

50%

“You’re even- _Ahh!_ Even better than I imagined you’d be,” the scientist moaned. “ _Mmmm…_ So _thick!”_

“ _Nnf…_ I- I want to- _Aaahhh…_ I want to touch you,” Jaime gasped. “Please…”

The scientist didn’t hesitate. She unfastened the clasps at Jaime’s wrists, and he immediately took hold of her waist, gripping her firmly while she rode him. He gently ran his hands over her curves, groping her rear and occasionally slipping between her thighs to brush a finger across her stiff little clit. She practically melted at his touch, gasping and moaning, shivering with each move she made. 

70%

A worried clamor went up among the room’s occupants, all of whom had plenty of misgivings about unbinding their prisoner. Their boss didn’t care in the slightest, though. She didn’t even hear most of what they were saying; she was simply too wrapped up in the overwhelming, rapidly-building lust bubbling up inside her. 

80%

“Harder! _AHHH! Faster!”_ she begged, grinding desperately against Jaime. 

Jaime gripped the scientist’s rear, holding her firmly by her tight, round butt as he started to thrust into her. He was nearing his limit, but as he put more effort into this final stretch, he could tell that his captor-turned-partner was enjoying herself more and more. Her voice was shaky and breathless, her cheeks were flushed a deep-blue color, and her eyes were closed as she took in the pleasure he was giving her. 

90%

“I’m so close,” the scientist whimpered, moving her hips even faster. “Almost… _Nnnnn…”_

95%

“S- So am I,” Jaime groaned, pressure and heat boiling up between his legs. “ _MMMFFF!_ I can’t hold back!”

97%

“ _AAAHHH! Cum inside me! PLEASE!”_

99%

Jaime thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could, ignoring the panicked protests from all around him. The head scientist, likewise, ignored her subordinates’ pleas for her to at least make Jaime pull out. She _needed_ to feel him finish inside of her, and any risk doing so brought her, any chance of ruining whatever pointless experiment the Reach had been running, was well worth it. 

100%

Jaime thrust one last time, groaning with exertion as he buried himself in the scientist’s tight, blue cunt. She yelped in response, falling forward onto him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to catch herself. They came together, moaning and gasping as Jaime shot his load deep into her twitching pussy, filling her with hot, white cum. He could feel her sex pulsing and clenching around him, sucking him in and milking him for everything he could give her. He squirted shot after shot of fresh, sticky jizz inside of her until he was totally spent. He collapsed onto his back, passing out before his cock had a chance to go completely soft. 

The head scientist shivered, gasping for breath as she came down from her glow. She felt Jaime slowly going limp inside of her freshly-filled cunt. With a sigh, she shakily pulled away from him, leaking cum from between her legs as she slid onto the floor. With her back against the table, she shamelessly spread her legs for her subordinates to see.

“S- Someone… Come get a sample,” she gasped, spreading her pussy with two fingers. 

One of the assistants hesitantly stepped forward. 

“Let me just… Get a beaker, and-,”

“No need,” the head scientist interrupted, cutting her off. “Just use your tongue to get what’s inside me. We don’t want any of this to go to waste, do we?”

A stern look from her boss told the young scientist that she had no real choice in the matter. Swallowing nervously, she slid her mask off and dropped to her knees between the head scientist’s legs. She slowly lowered herself and reluctantly began eating her out, being careful not to swallow any of Jaime’s cum as she scooped it into her mouth. 

“ _Ooh!_ See? A perfect specimen…”

The head scientist bit her lip and let her head fall back, moaning softly as her assistant went down on her. 

“Wouldn’t you agree?” 

She waited for a response from Jaime, assuming he may have still been asleep. She raised an eyebrow and lazily reached up to the table’s surface. 

“Still asleep?” 

She groped around the flat surface, and her hand found nothing but cold metal and open restraints. She pushed her assistant out from between her thighs and got to her feet to find that Jaime had disappeared. While everyone else had been so focused on her and her assistant, Jaime must have woken up, undone his remaining restraints, and slipped away unnoticed. The head scientist sighed, disappointed. 

“What a shame,” she said. “Make sure you’re careful with that sample… I’ll have to get us some more if you happen to lose it…”

“I…”

Blushing heavily, the assistant sheepishly opened her mouth to reveal she had swallowed Jaime’s cum, having been unable to resist the taste. Her boss smiled. 

“Oh, well,” she said with a shrug. “I guess that means we’ve got a test subject to track down…”


End file.
